Fall For You
by VyinHunhan947
Summary: Luhan rela melepaskan segalanya demi sehun, namun semuanya berakhir dengan kembalinya luhan. For hunhan bubble tea event:)


**Vyinhunhan947**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang terdiam layaknya membeku. Hanya deru nafas merekalah yang terdengar.

"Kau.. memutuskan keluar.. dan.. dan.. meninggalkanku lu?" Sehun akhirnya angkat bicara dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"Ne sehun-ah. Mianhae.. tapi, aku telah berdiskusi dengan lugao dan yixing. Mereka bilang inilah yang terbaik" Luhan menatap sendu kekasih _diam diamnya_ tersebut.

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANKU LUHAN?! KAU TEGA MENINGGALKANKU?!" Semua orang tercenggang melihat sehun yang 'tumben' membentak luhan yang notabene hyung kesayangannya.

"A-aku" luhan kehabisan kata katanya. Andai bukan karna hal _'itu'_ ia tak akan mau meninggalkan sehun dan exo. Ini semua demi sehun. Ya demi sehun dan exo.

Sehun berdiri dan melangkah mendekati luhan tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah.

"Sehun!" Kai yang bisa membaca gerak gerik sehun langsung menghalanginya menuju luhan. "APA?! KENAPA KAU MENGHALANGIKU? MUNGKIN SAJA LUHAN HYUNG SEDANG MABUK! AKU INGIN MENYADARKANNYA!" sehun berteriak di depan wajah kai. Membuat kai geram juga.

"BERPIKIRLAH DENGAN BENAR! KAU TAK LIHAT SAAT TLP LUHAN HYUNG SELALU BERWAJAH PUCAT?! Kau mau luhan hyung mati karna terlalu lelah hah?! Itu maumu! Jika memang itu maumu! Lakukan!"

"T-tapi... kenapa kau harus menetap di beijing.. tinggallah di korea.. aku yang akan membiayaimu hyung. Kumohon.." sehun menangis. Ia menangis karna kecewa. Luhan memeluk sehun dengan lembut, air matanya telah merembes keluar

"Se-sehun.. uljimayo.. hyung minta maaf hiks tetapi sungguh.. hyung sudah tidak tahan lagi hun-ah" luhan megusap usap punggung sehun untuk memberikannya ketenangan. Baekhyun mulai menangis sedangkan yang lainnya tetap terdiam.

"Hyung.. aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau tidak meninggalkanku.. aku bisa menjagamu jika kau masih di seoul.. tetapi kita akan benar benar berpisah jika kau menetap di beijing. Kumohon. Tinggallah di seoul hyung" sehun berkata di ceruk leher luhan. Luhan menggeleng pelan, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"tidak bisa sehun-ah.. mianhae.." luhan berdiri yang membuat sehun berdiri juga

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya dengan rasa takut yang menyelubunginya.

"A-aku mau ke bandara.. pesawatku akan segera take off" luhan berkata dengan suara pelan tetapi dapat di dengar jelas oleh sehun

"JANGAN!" Sehun hendak meraih luhan namun ia lebih dulu ditahan oleh kai.

"Mianhae sehun-ah.. saranghae.. selamat tinggal" luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan air mata yang telah merembes keluar

"LUHAAAAAAN!" Sehun memberontak saat melihat luhan telah menghilang dari pintu.

"CHANYEOL! BANTU KAI!"suho berteriak saat kai hampir saja terjungkal akibat pemberontakan sehun.

.

.

**Luhan side**

Luhan sudah berada di bandara, ia sedang menatap kosong pot tanaman yang ada di depannya. Pikirannya sedang berkelana kemana mana. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikan pesan kepada baba dan mamanya

**To. Mama{}**

**Ma, luhan akan take off sebentar lagi.. kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Luhan akan pergi dari keluarga XI karna luhan hanya mampu membuat nama keluarga Xi menjadi kotor. Maafkan luhan. Sekarang luhan sadar bahwa perkataan mama dan baba benar. Terimakasih untuk semuanya **

_Send_

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Ia meletakan ponselnya di sebelah kirinya.

_Drrrrtt Drrrrt Drrrrrrrttt_

_'Zhang Yixing is calling'_

"Yeoboseo lay?"

"..."

"Ne. Aku akan take off 5 menit lagi"

"..."

"Sehun? Ia mengamuk.. yah, ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk kami" luhan tersenyum miris

"..."

"Ne.. arraseo.. kau berkejalah yang benar, anneyong"

_Pip_

_"Perhatian kepada penumpang pesawat thai airline, di mohon untuk segera bergegas karna pesawatnya akan take off sebentar lagi. Terimakasih" _

"Waktunya pergi..." luhan melihat kearah belakang dengan sendu sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk bersiap meninggalkan seoul.

"Sehunnie.. saranghae"

**2 years ago.**

Setelah kepindahannya, kini luhan tinggal di sebuah pulau wisata thailand yang bernama Krabi. Ia menjadi pelayan di sebuah restoran pinggir pantai yang cukup terkenal.

2 tahun ini luhan berjuang melahirkan bayinya dan sehun. Ya.. alasan luhan keluar bukanlah karna penyakitknya yang bertambah parah. Namun karna luhan yang tengah mengalami _male pregnant_ berusia satu bulan.

Ia sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki anak dari hasil cintanya dengan sehun, yahh walaupun saat itu sehun sedang mabuk, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Hal itu pula yang membuatnya di tendang oleh keluarga Xi dan tinggal di pulau kecil ini.

"Huanyoon-ah mommy pulaang~" ujar luhan ceria saat ia memasuki apartemen kecilnya. Walaupun apartemen ini hanya terdiri 3 ruangan, kamar yang bercampur dengan ruang tamu, 1 kamar mandi dan 1 dapur tetapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup karna ia tak memiliki uang banyak usai menyewa pengacara yang cukup mahal untuk pemberhentian kontraknya.

"Momo" huanyoon yang sedang bermain puzzel langsung merentakan tangannya -minta digendong-ketika melihat eommanya.

"Anak mommy yang cantik~" luhan mengecup pipi huanyoon bertubi tubi membuat sang empunya memukul wajah eommanya dengan tangan mungilnya berharap sang eomma berhenti menciuminya.

"Huanyoon-ah~ mommy tadi mendapatkan uang lebih dari bos mommy.. jadi karna huanyoon anak yang baik dan tidak rewel saat mommy tinggal bekerja.. huanyoo mau eskrim?"

Mata bulat huanyoon berbinar

"Nyeee momoo" huanyoon menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya mirip sekali dengan sehun.

"Uuh.. jika melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu membuat mommy jadi teringat daddy mu yang di korea, yoon-ah" Luhan tersenyum miris. Jujur saja, hingga detik ini ia masih sangaat mencintai sehun.

"Momomoo" seolah mengetahui kegundahan sang eomma, huanyoon menggesek gesekan wajah mungilnya ke dada sang eomma.

"Ahaahaha kau selalu membuatku selalu tertawa yoonnie~" bibir cherry luhan membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Kajja! Kita mandi!" Luhan pun menggendong huanyoon menuju kamar mandi

.

**Sehun is side**

"Sehun-ah kau yakin ingin ke pulau krabi sendiri?" Tanya Manager sehun

"Ne noona.. aku sudah mendapat izin dari youngmin sajangnim kan? Aku ingin menyicipi makanan di erdemora restaurant. Lagipula.. entah kenapa.. hatiku ingin sekali ke krabi" sehun berkata sembari tersenyum palsu. Ya.. semua senyumnya setelah luhan pergi adalah PALSU. Itu hanya sebagian dari profesionalitasnya sebagai artis saja.

"Baiklah itu terserah kau.. aku hanya berharap kau hati hati saja. Ingat jangan sampai bertemu fans"

"Noona terlalu khawatir, tidak mungkin ada exo-l disana"

"Kurasa juga begitu... "

"Kapan aku berangkat?" Sehun bertanya

"Noona rasa besok pagi, berkemaslah"

"Arraseo. Jjaa aku mau tidur dulu, terimakasih raehwa noona"

"Ne.." manager muda tersebut keluar dari dorm exo.

Setelah itu sehun memegangi dadanya yang berdetak kencang

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau sedang apa sayang?" Sehun bergumam pelan.

"Entah kenapa.. aku merasa bahwa kita akan segera bertemu kembali sayang" sehun bermimpi indah malam itu. Mimpi yang sehun bahkan tak berani membayangkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya. Ia mimpi indah setelah kepergian sang kekasih

**Esoknya**

Di bandara kini kesepuluh member exo berkmpul mengantarkan sehun yang akan liburan.

"Sehun-ah jaga dirimu ya" pesan baekhyun kepada dongsaengnya tersebut

"Ne hyung" sehun tersehyum manis. ia melambaikan tangannya sebentar dan bergegas pergi.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan luhan hyung lagi.." kai menceletuk

"Kau juga?" Kini tao yang berkata

"Ne." Balas kai

.

.

Sehun melihat seoul yang mulai mengecil. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan mulai mendengarkan musik karna perjalanan dari seoul ke krabi membutuhkan waktu selama 1 jam. Ia akan sampai pukul 9 pagi nanti. Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk langsung melesat menuju erdemora ketika ia sampai nanti. Ia pun tak tau apa penyebabnya yang membuat ia begitu ingin cepat menuju restauran tersebut. Ia merasa... berdebar.

Tap

Sehun menginjakan kaki di depan bandara krabi. Ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan taxi yang lewat saja.

"Butuh taxi pak?" Seseorang yang menggunakan baju berwarna biru laut bertanua dengan bahasa thailand. Untunglah sehun cukup mahir berbahasa thailand

"Ya.. saya membutuhkannya"

"Mau menggunakan jasa taxi saya? Kebetulan penumpang saya sednag kosong"

"Benarkah? Oke.." setelah mendengar persetujuan sehun, mereka berdua berjalan menuju taxi milik orang tersebut

"Tujuan anda kemana?" Supir taxi tersebut bertanya ketika mereka telah berada di dalam taxi.

"erdemora restaurant"

"Baik.."

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di erdemora. Sehun segera membayar ongkosnya lalu turun dari taxi dan berjalan masuk menuju restauran tersebut. Ia menempatkan diri di salah satu meja kosong di dekat jendela. Ia menghadap jendela untuk. Menikmati pemandangan selagi ia menunggu pelayan.

"Permisi pak.. bisakah saya mencatat pesanan anda?" Ucap seseorang dengan suara lembut dan halus. Jantung sehun berdetak cepat, is mengenal suara ini dengan jelas. Dengan cepat ia menoleh, matanya terbelalak begitupula dengan pelayan itu.

"Luhan..?" Sehun mengucapkan nama seseorang yang begitu ia cintai hingga sekarang. Kini mereka sedang berdiri berhadap hadapan.

"Se-sehun.." luhan menatap kosong sehun

"Kau benar benar luhan?!" Suara sehun meninggi.

"I-iya.. kenapa.. kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Grep

Sehun memeluk luhan erat airmatanya telah keluar sekarang.

"J-jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.. kumohon kembalilah sayang... kembalilah padaku"

"A-aku.. "ucapan luhan terpotong saat managernya melihatnya dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang agar masalahnya terselesaikan. Toh, daripada mengganggu pengunjung lain.

"Terimakasih manager.." luhan membungkuk 90°.

"Sudahlah.. kau harus pergi cepat jika tak ingin temanmu menunggu"

"Ya.. sekali lagi terimakasih"

Luhan menaiki scooternya dan membonceng sehun. Sedari tadi sehun tak ingin. Melepaskan pelukannya yang membuat luhan risih. Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher luhan. Ia menghirup harum buah buahan dari tubuh luhan sepuas puasnya.

"Luhan.. bogoshippo.." luhan hanya diam tak menjawab.

Setelah mereka sampai, luhan langsung masuk dengan sehun yang mengekor.

"huanyoon-ah~ baby,mommy dataang~" luhan berteriak kecil, membuat anaknya langsung merangkak menuju luhan. "Moomoo" huanyoon langsung memeluk ibunya erat.

Sedangkan sehun? Ia sedang shock sekarang. Apakah luhan sudah menikah?.

"sehun-ah... perkenalkan ini putriku. Namanya huanyoon" ujar luhan.

"A-ah ne.. luhan apakah kau sudah menikah?"

"Anio"

"Lalu anak itu siapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan sedikit gusar.

"Dia.. anakku dan.. anakmu" luhan memutuskan mengatakannya. Ia ingin putri kecilnya juga memiliki ayah. Ia lelah menjadi single parent. Bolehkah ia egois kali ini?

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun bertanya dengan raut bingungnya yang terlihat jelas.

"Dia anak kita sehun-ah. Inilah alasanku keluar" luhan bercerita dari awal hingga akhir. Airmata turut merembes dari dua manik rusanya.

"Sssstt uljima.. sayang.. kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku dari dulu? Dia putriku juga" sehun memeluk luhan erat kini

"A-aku takut menghalangi mimpimu sehun-ah.. aku bisa membuatmu kehilangan semuanya.. cukup aku saja yang merasakannya hiks"

"Luhannie... karna kita sudah memiliki anak.. jadi, kau harus ikut aku ke korea sekarang"

"Apa kau gila?" Luhan menatap horor sehun

"Tidak.. cukup serahkan semua padaku"

"Tapi sehun"

"Kubilang serahkan padaku luhan-ah.. kau tanggung jawabku kini.. arraseo? Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia bersama yoonnie" perkataan final sehun membuat luhan menganggukan kepalanya pasrah

Sehun merogoh kantong celananya dan ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. _Love cartier bracelet._ Ia kemudian memasangkannya ke luhan. "Jangan di lepas lagi!" Sehun memperigatkan.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto huanyoon yang berada di pangkuan luhan.

Ia langsung mempostnya di instagram

Dengan caps : _aku akhirnya menemukan dia! Aku benar benar bahagiaaaa kkkk~ . Huanyoon-ah :*:* . Kalian semua! Tunggu aku di ICN airport, aku akan membawa dua orang terpenting di dalam hidupuku :) _

Setelah sehun mempost instagramnya sehun langsung mengambil alih huanyoon

"Chaa yoonnie sama daddy ne?" Sehun mengecup pipi anaknya pelan. Karna dasarnya hubungan ayah dan anak. Jadi huanyoon tidak menolak sama sekali.

"Luhannie, cepat berkemas.. kita akan berangkat ke seoul!"

"Sekarang?" Luhan bertanya dengan kaget

"Ya.. palliwaaa"

Setelah luhan selesai berkemas, Mereka bertiga pun berangkat ke airport krabi. Huanyoon mengenakan baju pink dengan celana pink,! Serta bando yang membuatnua terlihat menggemaskan di gendongan daddynya.

Setelah 1jam30menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di ICN airport. Fans berteriak keras saat melihat sehun dan luhan yang datang demgan membawa bayi lucu. Mereka lebih terkejut karna ada luhan!. Luhan terlihat begitu nyata di dalam pelukan sehun kini. Lengan kokoh sehun sedang berusaha melindungi luhan dan putrinya dari fans yang semaki histeris. Untunglah beberapa security membantunya saat itu. Akibatnya foto hunhanyoon beredar cepat di media social yang membuat seluruh dunia terkejut.

Tetapi memang itu tujuan sehun sebenarnya. sehun hanya menaiki taxi karna kepulangannya yang mendadak.

Setelah sampai di dorm sehun langsung meneriakan nama hyungnya satu satu. Tetapi yang ada hanya Kai dan baekhyun

"Astagasehun! Be- eh?! Luhan hyung?!" Mata baekhyun terbelalak. Tanpa aba aba ia langsung meloncat memeluk luhan.

"YAK! BACON! kau bisa membangunkan anakku!" Sehun berkata gusar sambil melepaskan pelukan baekhyun

"Anak siap-eh? Ini siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada sehun

"Anakku dan luhan"

"Jangan bercanda cadel" kini kai yang menambahkan

"Kau tidak percaya? Ayo kuajak tes DNA" terlihat sekali sehun tidak menyukai sikap kai yang tak mempercayainya.

"Luhan hyung.. kau pengidap male pregnant?" kai berkata dengan pelan

"Ne.. kai-ah.. sehun benar. Ini anak kami"

"Omona! Cadel kenapa kau menghamili hyungmu sendiri?" Sepertinya kai memang ingin berdebat.

"Luhan hyung? siapa namanya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan senyum lembutnya

"Huanyoon. Oh huanyoon"

"Aku tidak menyangka magnae kita sudah menjadi seorang appa hihihii"

"Baekhyun-ah.. kau tida jijik?"

"tentu saja tidak! Hehee.. kurasa sehun sudah memiliki rencananya sendiri makanya dia nekat membawamu dan bayimu! jadi ini alasanmu keluar hyung?"

"ne."

Mereka bertiga asik berbibcang bincang dengan riang. Bahkan member exo yang lain sudah berkumpul.

"Aigooo sehun putrimu lucu sekaliii~" Chanyeol berkomentar sambil menatap bayi sehun yang tertidur di pangkuan sehun.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak tau siapa ibunya?"

Sehun berkata sambil melirik luhan yang sedang blushing ria.

"Huanyoonnieee~ aku ingin putri sepertimu jugaa" kyungsoo mencubiti pipi huanyoon.

"Yak! Hyung nanti anakku bisa terbangun"

Karna suara bising di sekitarnya, huanyoon terbangun dan menangis keras. Member exo pun bingung bagaimana cara mendiamkan bayi. Sehun? Jangan tanya.. ia bahkan sedang panik sambil memanggil manggil nama sang istri yang sedang di kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian luhan datang dan mengambil alih sang putri lalu memberikanya ASI yang entah mengapa bisa ada. "YAK! kalian jangan melihat puting sexy istriku!" Sehun berkata lantang membuat luhan blushing dan yang lainnya tertawa.

Kini huanyoon sedang bermain bersama yang lain. Hunhan sedang berduaan di ruang tv. "Lu.. aku rasa aku terjatuh terlalu dalam padamu.. aku takkan bisa keluar kembali.. semakin aku memberontak. Aku akan semakin terjatuh" sehun berucap dengan pelan

"Nado hunnie..."

"saranghae.. jeongmal yeongwonhi saranghae" sehun pun mendekatkan wajahynya dan

Cup

**END**

**An : yak! Vyin tau banyak yang kecewa sama fic ini.. soalnya vyin cuman asal nulis heheee.. maaf ya.. ^-^ **

**Buat alfheim, vyin udh jadiin 60%. Soalnya vyin sibuk. Maklum kelas 9. Tapi vyin mau request.. alfheim sehunnya dibuat mesum ato gak? Di jawab yaaaa~ **

**Oiya kalo ada yang minta sequel fic ini bakal vyin kabulin.. tapi kalo rumayan yang minat sih~ hehehee**

**Mungkin taohun udh merajalela.. tapi vyin yakin tao sama sehun tu hubungannya jauh di bawah hunhan! Liat aja dsri tatapan mata sehun ke tao sama tatapan mata sehun ke luhan itu jauh beda! Cra sehun natap luhan itu kaya liat orang yang dia bener bener ekhm.. cinta wkwkwk. Gak tau sih kalian gimana.. hehee sparklynya beda. **

**And alsoo **

**Mind to review me?;)**


End file.
